Dear Death Note
by eCHOBUNNi
Summary: EDIT: I realized I left a part out of the diary..Sorreee DX


A/N: PURE CRACK! Lol xDD **Spoilers..if you haven't read Books 7 to 11**

It's a one-shot so w00t w00t have fun and enjoy xD

* * *

It was quiet in the lonely hotel room, also known as the Japanese Task Force's current headquarters.  
Everyone had just left, after all Light had permitted all of them to take a short break.  
Misa had a photoshoot anyway, and Mogi, acting as her manager, accompanied her.  
Matsuda dragged Ide with him to a local bar to "teach him about the ladies" and Aizawa muttered something about taking a look around the area. Even Ryuk said he had something to do! 

So that left him, Light Yagami, in this quiet room.  
Wait, alone..no one's here..  
He rushed into the bedroom, and went to the bed. He got onto his stomach and lift the blanket so he could see under. He took a key from his pocket and dragged it across the carpet until it got stuck under a certain loose spot. He smiled and tugged at it with the key.  
He pulled it just enough so that he could lift a loose floorboard and take out a simple shoe box.  
After putting the floorboard and carpet back in place, he happily took the box to a desk near the bed.

He sat down and opened the box. Let's see..some good quality porn magazines, a DVD..lucky tie..a cute teddy L had won for him in one of those damned claw machines..  
There it is! Beneath his Death Note..  
A DIARY!?!??!

After eavesdropping on an interesting conversation between his mother and sister about dealing with stress and inner feelings, he has been writing in this diary since Sayu's final year in High School.

Light searched for a pen in his pocket, and while taking it out he dropped it. He bent down to pick it up but in the process he knocks over his special box and all of it's contents fall out.  
He utters a small eep and gets off the chair to collect everything.  
He carelessly throws everything back in the box before anyone can see...  
_Relax Light,_ He told myself, _You're alone right now, just relax_  
He let out a sigh, and puts the box on the desk and picked up his diary which had fell open during the fall.  
He got back on the chair and begins to write:

February 28, 2010

_Dear Diary,_

I got engaged to Misa recently...why would I do that? I don't even like her. I didn't really think it was possible for someone to be so blinded by love.  
sigh I miss L...he was so smart..way smarter than **Misa Amane**.

He felt anger run hotly throughout his body. He just felt like he had to write her full name as he thought of her stupid smile and her dull brown eyes..that miss-matched with her bright blonde hair.

_Anyway, things here haven't been progressing really...silly __**Touta Matsuda**__...he was wearing this absurd tie today that totally didn't match his mahogany blazer, he blamed the power outage this morning but the question is, why would someone have such clothing in their wardrobe anyway?  
And don't get me started on __**Hideki Ide**__! He wears the same god damn suit everyday! I think he has a bunch of pairs of the same suit though, because when he comes to work his suit appears to be clean.  
Mogi, Mogi, Mogi...__**Kanzo Mogi**__. I think he's the only one(besides me ) who has some fashion sense.  
Then there's Aizawa...__**Shuichi Aizawa**__..that crazy guy is starting suspect me as being Kira, AGAIN. He's not smart enough to figure that out though.  
Tee hee.  
Well, I must go now. I'll write some more tomorrow 3.  
Signed,  
__**Light Yagami**_

Feeling satisfied, Light closed his diary...only to find out he's been writing in his death note!!  
He panicked and flipped back to where he wrote his diary entry and stared wide eyed at the page. There was nothing he could do now.  
Just then the door flew open.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIGHT!"

Misa pulled on the string of her party popper and confetti flew everywhere. Mogi and Aizawa were holding presents, Matsuda was holding a cake and Ide balloons.  
Aizawa spotted the Death Note in his hands, "OMG I WAS RIGHT!" he dropped the present to point an accusing finger and Light.  
All of sudden Misa dropped to the floor. Everyone stared.  
"Noo Misa-" Matsuda was next, then Ide and Mogi followed right after.  
"YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD-! URK!" It was Aizawa's turn to fall.  
Light just blinked confusingly and got up to get some cake. He took it back to the desk and took one bite and looked at his death note and realised he had written his own name!  
"OH SHIT!"  
Light fell face first into the cake.

Ryuk came flying in. "Sorry I'm late..." He stared at the 6 bodies sprawled everywhere. He went over to light and poked him hard in the cheek.  
"Meh.." Ryuk took the Death Note and the cake from Light and flew back to the Shinigami Realm.


End file.
